A little out of the ordinary
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: RonHermione FLUFF! God, I love fluff! Begins with train problems.. Get out the popcorn! THIS STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE! REJOICE AND READ!
1. Train troubles

Yeh, yeh, I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic, seeing as I'm in the middle of about 3 stories and have my S.A.T.S looming over me like some kind of demented hungry teacher-dog, but I suppose you could count this as practice for my English exam. - Good, old-fashioned FLUFF!  
  
The girl sat quietly on the shabby, bumbling train. The whole world seemed to slow around her, as she sat and gazed out into the vast countryside, the trees and fields passing her by. Her chestnut-coloured hair fell halfway down her back, a few waves of it moving about with the regular comforted jerks of the train. To anyone who looked closely, you could tell this was not the kind of travel the girl was used to. She seemed almost bored with it, and the world, for that matter, as if her eyes had seen things beyond the stretch of one's imagination and more extraordinary people than anyone could wish. But no one did look closely. Everyone just passed the girl by, but taking note of the strange kind of luggage the girl carried, being that of a large trunk, and a ginger cat in a carrying case. The strange looks she was given did not bother the girl; she hardly noticed them, her eyes glazed, her mind on other things. Or more prominently, other people...  
Ron Weasley ran a hand through his flaming hair, glancing up at the clock for the seventh time in three minutes.  
  
"Where the hell is Hermione? She's going to miss the train if she doesn't hurry up!"  
  
"Hey, this is Hermione we're talking about, she'll get here." Replied his best friend, Harry. For the first time in the five long years that the two boys had known her, Hermione Granger had never been late for anything, never handed in a piece of homework late, or never got anything below top marks. Well, there seemed to be a first for everything.  
  
Ron glanced up again at the clock hanging between the signs for platforms nine and ten. "Harry, the train leaves at EXACTLY eleven o'clock. We have one minute before the train leaves. Somehow I don't think we're going to make it!" Harry smiled nervously, scratching his head of jet-black hair,  
  
"Oh well, at least if we don't get to Hogwarts on time, our baggage will."  
  
Thirty Seconds.  
  
A battered Virgin train pulled to a halt at platform 9, but neither of the two teens noticed this, and the whistle of another train drowned out most of the cry of  
  
"OUR BAGGAGE IS ON THE TRAIN?!?!?!?"  
  
A girl stepped out of the just-arrived train, and jogged up to the two (now squabbling) boys, dragging along a trunk, a cat basket under one arm.  
  
"Uh.. guys...isn't the train leaving soon?"  
  
The two boys stopped dead, turning to her.  
  
"Hermione, where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked with concern, whilst Harry picked up her trunk and hastily ran through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Twenty Seconds.  
  
"I'll explain later." She said, as Ron grabbed her hand, dragging her through the barrier with him.  
  
The doors had all closed to the carriages of the royal red steam train, except the door at the very front of the train. Already the weight of Hermione's trunk was pressing down on Harry, so he lugged it over to the nearest window of the train, prized it open fully, and passed it (with difficulty) into the hands of Fred and George.  
  
Ten seconds.  
  
Harry ran down the platform at full sprint, finally reaching the door of the front carriage. The train whistle blew. Hermione and Ron came through the barrier. Seeing Harry's haste, they rushed to the window, and Hermione shoved Crookshanks' case through the opening. Ron had already run after Harry. The train started to move, the wheels grinding. Harry jumped aboard the train, momentarily followed by Ron. The two turned to see Hermione running up to them. She looked like she wasn't going to make it. The train was picking up speed, and the platform was going to come to an end.  
  
"'Mione, grab my hand!" Ron yelled, stretching out his arm.  
  
The girl reached out desperately, and just managed to brush his fingers with hers. Then, with a new burst of speed, pushed off the ground hard and grabbed his hand. Ron grasped her hand tight, and then got hold of her other hand, Harry grabbing the red-haired boy to stop him falling out of the train as it got faster, Hermione's feet being lifted off the ground as Ron dragged her onto the train. For the tiniest of moments, just when the girl's feet touched ground, the two stood smiling at each other, not able to let go of each other's hands. Harry, moving back too quickly, fell over, dragging Ron, who was still holding onto Hermione, down with him. All three ended up sprawled on the floor, covered in back coal dust from the engine, laughing.  
  
Hermione looked up, and saw the sooty face of Ron Weasley, and giggled at him. He had a large amount of black soot right in the middle of his nose. Her sides ached in fits. She had never felt so happy and light in her whole life.  
  
The red-haired boy looked at his giggling friend, and doubled over himself. Her cheeks were charcoal black and the ends of her hair had turned a dark shade, too. The two looked up at each other for the second time, and quickly quietened down. Ron slowly reached across and stroked away a stray bang of hair that had fallen across her face.  
  
Someone noisily cleared their throat from behind them, breaking the moment. The two got up quickly, beat red. Harry stood looking at them, an eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat again, trying not to laugh.  
The three silently hurried into their compartment, brushing themselves off as they went, Ron's face the same colour as his hair and hermione's the same hue. Fred and George had already dumped Hermione's luggage along with Ron and Harry's, and as the three slumped down on the comfortable red seats, thoroughly mucky, the plump lady pushing the refreshments stand called into the compartment. "Anything to eat from the trolley, dears?" While the three rummaged around for their money, one thought was prominent in their minds: 'This is going to be an interesting year.'  
  
A/N: yep, I know the last paragraph is pretty rubbish, but I kinda got writer's block. Really Sorry. Anyway, I think I might carry this on, I enjoy writing fluff, but only if people want me to carry on. It would be a miracle if I actually get a review! I don't know how people get so many reviews, the most I've ever got for one story is 6, .. Maybe I'm doing something wrong!!! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Jammie-chan ^-^ 


	2. Crying, confessions and a kiss

A little out of the ordinary  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/n: Wow!! Another chappie of fluff! I actually never planned a second chapter of this, so if it sounds like I'm making it up as I go along..... I probably am. I am SO SO sorry that this took so long to post up, I had it all written up ages ago but my floppy disk went walkabouts. It turned up in my sisters' teddy collection..  
  
"*~*~*~*"  
  
Everything seemed the same, the now fifth years returned to Hogwarts, The welcoming feast cheerful, re-meeting old friends, the ' firs' years' smaller than ever, and if it was even humanely possible, Colin Creevey's little brother, Dennis, becoming more annoying than his older sibling, tailing Harry with camera in hand at almost any occasion. Potions classes were proving ever more stressful and exams brooding on the horison.  
  
But, somehow, things were different.  
  
Hermione was staying in the library for long hours and showing no apparent reason; she was quiet, reserved and hardly spoke or gave an answer in class: let alone speak to her two best friends.  
  
Harry and Ron had only noticed this after about three weeks of her 'intravertedness' as Ron so elequently put it. The two were playing multiple games of exploding snap with Fred and George when the latter came out with;  
  
"Isn't it a bit quiet around here?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, "Hermione isn't going on at us about how we should be revising for exams."  
  
"She has been really quiet lately." Harry agreed.  
  
The four nodded amongst themselves.  
  
Ginny, who had been sitting in the background reading, finally blew.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOT!" She shouted, turning red as her hair, "YOU'RE AS THICK AS BRICK WALLS!! AND YOU TWO," She screamed, pointing at Harry and Ron, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIENDS!?! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHEN SHE'S DEPRESSED!" The girl exhaled angrily, curled her hands into fists and sat down again, muttering angrily about 'tostesterone poisoning'.  
  
The four boys blinked in shock. After a few moments of recovering, Harry and Ron left their seats and approached the fuming girl.  
  
"Where is she, ginny?" Ron inquired quietly.  
  
"In the library, as always." She replied, with a voice holding no emotion.  
  
"*~*~*~*~"  
  
The girl sat silently on the library windowledge, a sizeable book open on her lap. The pages were damp, as were her cheeks. Her bushy hair had lost its bouncy quality; it frizzed into knots, darkening her face and the increasing bags beneath her eyes.  
  
Noiselessly, the book fell from her grasp.  
  
"Here, you take this row, and I'll search this one." Ron said to Harry.  
  
As the red-haired teen turned the corner, the world seemed to fall into silence, seeing the limp figure of his best friend. He edged his way towards her, a hopeful but guilty glint concealed in his eyes. The air fell heavily on his shoulders, and silence filled the space between the deeply sleeping girl and the boy. He sat himself opposite her, his eyes cast downwards, feeling miserable that she had been through her sadness alone. When he looked up, his hand moved from his lap and wiped away the tear which was desending her icy cheek. Her eyelids slowly opened, and looked from the hand that had not yet left her face to the person owning it. She tried to smile; it caused her face to look even more in need of help. "Mione, I'm really sorry." He whispered. His effort to speak came out strangled; seeing her this sad tore him up inside. "Sorry for what?" She asked. "For making you go through whatever you've been going through... alone. ... I've been a real ass, I didn't even notice how.... sad you've been." Hermione really did smile this time. Maybe it was the first time he'd ever apologised to her, or maybe she was just glad he'd realised after a lonely 3 weeks. "No, it's alright, I'm okay." she said, attempting to get up, tears beginning to prick her eyes once more. Something stopped her; He had caught hold of her hand. His skin was soft and surprisingly warm. "No, you're not okay. Please, 'Mione, tell me what's wrong." He said, a pleading present in his blue eyes.  
  
Hermione sighed. She was too tired to argue with him. The girl resettled herself, secretly comforted that he still had hold of her hand.  
  
"Well, my parents..... I'm not sure that they Are my parents anymore." She stared down at the stone windowledge, her eyes clouding, "And they are probably splitting up. I feel like it's all my fault. They had this huge argument, and when I tried to stop them shouting, they, they..."  
  
She burst into tears, pulling her hands up to her eyes, but the tears still streamed from the gaps in her fingers. Ron silently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently trying to calm her down. After a while, she pulled away. As Ron was about to open his mouth to ask, she finished her sentance.  
  
"They said -who was I to tell them to stop, after all, I ruined their lives, and they didn't even have me." She sniffed.  
  
Ron was speechless in shock. "That was an awful thing to say." He finally managed to mutter. She grimly nodded, and began to cry once more. Ron leaned forward again, pulling her towards him. She nestled her head into his shoulder and returned his embrace. As the final tear fell down her cheek, the heavy weight that had held her shoulders down began to lift. "Thank you, Ron." She wispered into his ear, and her lips brushed his cheek.  
  
Harry turned the corner of the last part of the library to see Hermione retreiving her books from the desk, a smile decorating her face, and Ron blushing furiously.  
  
"*~*~*~*" A/N:Okay! Chappie 2 over!!! With thanks to these wonderful ppl: Ct_lyts Luna_negra CurlsofGold Hermione-Hogwarts Jenny Alouta and Star - Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!!! I luv ya 4 it! Please keep up your comments, I love to hear them! They are what keeps me going! (oh, and my love of R/H of course) ^-^ Should I do another chapter? I have a rough idea 4 1, but shall I carry on, or jus bang my head against a brick wall coz it sux so much? -Jammie-chan :D 


	3. You're SOOO dense!

A little out of the ordinary Chapter 3 By Jammie-Bro  
  
YAY!!!! I HAVE A WHOLE 11 REVIEWS!!! (Please note: Jammie's all-time record in about a year and a half of writing.) Oh well, at least I'm slightly appreciated, and I'm not even dead! Er-hem. Anyway, huge thanks to all those who reviewed- Hugs to you! ^-^ Anyway, It's a kinda good-news bad-news thing going on, as I am currently in my end-of-years-tests-week, and I am supposed to be revising at this very moment, but am writing fanfiction instead. So this chapter will be quite short, apologies in advance. But please review! I'm determined to complete ALL my 3 in-progress R/H fics IF I get 15, at max 20 reviews! So click that button @ the bottom! (Yes, I know it's blackmail,but I'm going to complete the stories anyway, it's just an insentive for me to get off my butt and finish them off. Besides, blackmail's better than murder.... mwahahahaha....)  
  
"What just happened there?" Harry cluelessly asked Ron, whilst walking away from the library, Ron still a bright shade of scarlet. "Nothing, Nothing at all." He answered, guiltily scratching behind his ears. Harry thought, rolling his eyes. Ron glanced at him. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well....um... " "I thought Hermione was depressed?" Harry asked with concern. "Well....she...was...but.... I kinda cheered her up!" Ron rambled. Harry smirked. "Oh, you did, did you?" "What?" You could almost see the cogs grinding beneath Ron's temple, working out what his friend had said, then; "Shut up! You have such a sick mind, Harry!"  
  
"*~*~*~*"  
  
After a particularly tiring Quidditch practice, As Harry entered the common room he came across a common sight. Hermione was, as usual, tucked away happily in her corner of the room, hidden behind books which probably weighed the same as a baby elephant. Ron was consumed in a game of chess with Neville, and loud bangs echoed around the room as Nevilles' pawns were being masacred by one of Ron's knights. Not long after he'd entered, Harry was nearly bowled over by Fred, George and Angelina rushing in, still clad in Quidditch robes, the scarlet red looking closer to brown and green, as the pitch had become rather muddy. "Guess what?!" The red-haired twins exclaimed similtaneously. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to come out with a smart remark about 'weasleys in stereo', Angelina cut her off. "You'll never guess! These trolls were wheeling a giant mirror down to the Entrance Hall, well, it looked like a mirror, but you couldnt really tell if it was a mirror, 'coz it was wrapped up in paper, but someone said it was a mirror that showed you anything you wanted...." "Angelina, dear, you can shut up now." Fred cut in. "Why? I'm just getting to the interesting part!" The chaser retorted. "Because our audience has already left." George said simply.  
  
"*~*~*~*"  
  
"Do you reckon it's really the mirror of Erised?" Hermione asked, puffing for breath as the three pelted down the corridors towards the Entrance Hall. " I'm almost certain." Harry replied. "But wasnt it destroyed, along with the philosiphers' stone?" Ron pointed out. "Dumbledore never said the mirror was destroyed, he only said about the stone." Harry remembered. +*+  
  
The two trolls stood either side of the full-length mirror, and most of the timid first years stayed well away from the two dwarfed beasts, as one of them had almost bitten off a first-year finger when prodded. The brown paper had been cast off to reveal the magic mirror, and it was currently being heaved by the half-pints onto the front lawn. Harry immediately ran in to do his hero bit, to help the creatures manouver it down the steps, Ron and Hermione tailing behind.  
  
Once in a position that was secure on the lush emerald lawn, Harry took a step back, muttering that it wasnt healthy to dwell on dreams, and Ron and Hermione stepped up to the mirror. "Wow, I've never seen this before." She said, as she and Ron stood side by side. But hardly anything in the reflection changed. She still stood, in the reflection, by Ron, smiling, as if she knew that something would happen. "There's something wrong with this mirror." Ron said, blinking to see if he'd been tricked. "All I can see is you and me!" The red-haired boy left Hermione's side, walking around the back of the mirror. Suddenly he paused and added; "Do you see the same reflection as me?" Hermione smiled and nodded. The girl knew the mirror wasnt broken. Ron was so dense. He didnt even know what he had just given away. She looked back at the mirror, and the reflection still hadnt moved; herself and Ron smiled out at her, but he had now slipped his arm around her waist. The real Ron came striding back around the mirror, "They must have jinxed it somehow, that reflection is just normal." He concluded, walking off to join Harry by the doors,who was more than obviously surpressing laughing fits.  
  
The situation between the youngest wealey boy and Hermione was more than apparant to everyone else but Ron.  
  
"*~*~*~*~*  
  
+*+ - I actually researched this- In the original, unchanged English version of the Philosophers' stone (which I own- for once it pays to live in England) it says nothing about the mirror of Erised being destroyed.  
  
Authors' Notes- Right, 3rd chapter over! Sorry it was short, revision calls! Anyway, I have actually got a draft for the end of the story! If you want me to continue, plz click box below. I'll start it as soon as possible, and I promise all will be explained (because I have had some good questions through reviews) and fluff meter will be switched to all-time high. And guess what?!?! I have sent off the letter today about 4th movie auditions, I am planning to go and audition for the part of Fluer Delacour!!!! I may not be French, or blonde, for that matter, but I can always dye my hair- and I have been practicing a French accent!! Wish me luck, I sent in a letter when they were auditioning for Hermione AGES ago, but I never got a reply. *sob.* Rite, back to revision, *sigh*, hope you've enjoyed the story so far! - Jammie-chan^-^ 


	4. Harry, you plonker, you have SUCH bad ti...

A little out of the ordinary  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
For once in a lifetime, snow was actually falling at Christmas time. The pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry woke, on their first day of the winter holidays to discover every outdoor surface covered in two feet of perfect, mouldable snow. Not the slushy, icy kind that sticks to your gloves but won't make snowballs; but the type you see in movies. By 9 o'clock sharp there seemed to be all the pupils out on the front lawn, holding snow wars, and in Fred and Georges' case, attempting to pelt Mrs. Norris (and any other moving object they could find) with the "new, improved, magical snow slinger" (another Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze!)  
  
Although, one student seemed reluctant to get up.  
  
"I told you, she's still asleep." Ginny protested.  
  
"Well then, wake her up! She's going to miss all the snow if she doesnt stop counting sheep!" Ron argued back.  
  
"No, that would be mean." Ginny whined.  
  
"No, it would be logical." Ron finished, and pushed his way past her into the Girls' Dormitory. Harry, who had been standing silently whilst the two siblings battled it out, rolled his eyes and followed his companion.(He knew better than to get in the middle of a Weasley squabble.) Ginny huffed in defeat and walked off.  
  
Parvati and Lavender squealed as the two boys walked in.  
  
"Oh come on, you're both fully dressed!" Ron scoffed at their reaction, with, Harry noted, a touch of dissapointment in his voice.  
  
"Hermione, wakey wakey!" Harry called sarcastically. The girl didn't stir.  
  
"Wake up 'Mione!" Ron said, gently shaking her shoulder. The two boys found that little short of an earthquake would wake their friend in the land of nod, so ended up using a sonorus spell. Crookshanks jumped half out of his skin, and, to put it simply, Hermione was pretty awake after that.  
  
"*~*~*~*"  
  
"Oh, come on 'Mione," Ron whined. "It's only a little snowball fight." "You know I have tons more studying to do." She stressed. Ron crouched down in front of the girl on the bench, looking up at her. She met his gaze, and her eyes widened at the mischevious Weasley grin he was wearing. "You know I won't take no for an answer." He beamed, and easily picked her up, Hermione flushing, trying desperately to protest, but giggling in the process. Ron led her (Harry falling about laughing in the background) to the deepest pile of snow. The girl, however, was not looking where he was taking her, but noticing how close his face was to hers, and how warm his arms were around her...  
  
"Whoops! I tripped!" Ron cried sarcastically as he purposely fell, Hermione still in his arms, into the thick snowbank. She squealed as the tangle of bodies were engulfed in the white powder. Hermione was very close to half-killing her red-haired friend for covering her with freezing cold snow when she looked up into his eyes. But it all instantly melted away when she saw him smiling down at her. He was still partly on top of her, and her face immediately softened and her cheeks turned pink as his eyes innocently gazed into hers. She didn't realise it at first; but his face was drawing closer to hers, the snowflakes glistening in his flaming hair. Before she knew it they were centimetres apart, their breath clouding above thier heads, and she could feel the heat from him as she began to feel weak. Her mind was blank, she could almost feel the heat of his lips.  
  
Then, softly, their lips met. They were barely brushing, but it was enough for her heartbeat to almost become continuous, it was beating so fast. They were just about to go deeper when-  
  
WHACK.  
  
Something clod, hard and wet smacked their faces. Laughter could be heard as they abrubtly broke apart, only to find Harry, barely standing, in hysterics. In all the time he and Harry had been friends, Ron had never wanted to him as much as he did at that moment. Both Hermione and Ron rose quickly and pursued a laughing Harry across the lawn, pelting him with snowballs.  
  
"*~*~*~*~*"  
  
A/N: Sorry, another small chapter. I'm off school today, coughing, headachey, and all the rest of it; I think I wore myself after last week- (End of year exams.) Anyway, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THE FINALE IS COMING SOON!!!! And also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed!! Please keep going!! I love your feedback! Special thanx 2 these ppl: Alouta, Straycat, Hermione-Hogwarts, CurlsofGold and HighlandGurl. Cyasoon! Jammie-chan ^-^ 


	5. A twist in the tale

A Little out of the ordinary  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
AuthorsâE Notes: Oh My god, I never thought it would go as far as 5 chapters! And WOOHOO! I have got the Order Of The Phoenix! (well, almost everyone has, but never mind.) AND IâEve finished it! I wonâEt tell you all who dies (you probably all know anyway) cause itâEs mean, and certain nasty members of my form decided to shout it loudly in my ear although I yelled at them not to. Stupidheads. But I still cried so much, it was sooo sadâE¦ BUT GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Sorry, but I have to tell you thisâE¦ HERMIONE KISSES RON!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!! But what's even better is that she doesn't do the same to Harry! I feel sparks flying!!!!!! *Jumps up and down clapping maniacally* Sorry, It's the insomnia kicking in. I'll be quiet now. And, yes, I know I'm making no sense.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ron sat quietly beside a large pile of books in the common room. They did, of course, belong to Hermione; And although the incident in the snow was very much present in his mind he still wasn't sure what was going on between himself and the "bookworm girl." He kept thinking and replaying the event over and over in his head, and every time he swore that Hermiones eyes had glazed over when she had looked at him. Was she thinking about something else when she had kissed him? Or SOMEONE else? "Vicky," perhaps? The sugar quill in his hand was turning to dust as the death grip he was submitting whilst fuming with anger just thinking of the Bulgarian Quidditch player. His mind was like a large ball of string; the threads crossed and intertwined and, when it boiled down to it, he had absolutely no idea what he thought of certain people. Or certain girls, to be more particular. Or ONE certain girl, to be entirely specific. His feelings and memories and clues he was sure she'd been dropping for the past few years were all messed up. For so long he'd wanted to think of her as just a friend, but, now, found it almost impossible. At times he would feel like he was drowning in the pure emotions that were constantly sweeping over him whenever she was near him. After arguments with her, he'd feel proud yet up- tight, but was strangely and slowly bleeding inside. He had been so close to falling in love, but after yesterday, with the oppertunity of it dangling in front of him and then missing it, he felt like love was only for the lucky, and the strong. He had never been lucky, or stood out as strong. That was Harry's job. Being the hero. Getting the girl. He had begun to feel colder now than he had out in the snow. His heart ached, and to an extent, so did his head. What if she didn't return his feelings? What if she laughed at him, and went off with *shudder* Vicky, or even Harry??? No. He didn't think he could even stay friends with either of them if Harry and Hermione became a couple. He was sure if that happened, his soul would soul would shrivel up and die. It would be practically incest, as his two best friends were like brother and sister. He daren't look into the future and what would happen, but he had the sinking feeling that in a year's time he would be sitting thinking the same thoughts, in the same turmoil with the same threads of thought still untied.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, talking animatedly to Harry, about the impossible potions homework they'd been set by Professor Snape. It seemed his Christmas spirit was non-existant, as he'd given the pupils TWO essays to complete over the holidays. When she turned from Harry, her eyes came to rest on Ron, who seemed to be daydreaming, sitting by her books. He was gazing out at the snow drifting past the window, a strange expression etched on his face. It was neither anger or sorrow, hope or wonder, but a combination of all four. Her feet tried to move, her ears strained to hear what Harry was saying about powdered nymph anklet, but she found herself staring at Ron and all other senses shutting down around her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, and didn't know why. She saw him turn and their eyes met; locked, her senses were slowly creeping back to her; a small smile tugged at her lips and her cheeks pinked, but still she couldn't drop his gaze.  
  
"SAY CROOKSHANKS!" Three voices rung out, followed closely by a bright flash. Ron and Hermione wheeled round to find Fred, George and Harry examining a newly-taken photograph, manic grins on their faces. "What was the point of that?" Ron asked, looking puzzled. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so thick at times. "It's to go with our ~Ickle Ronniekins falls in lurve' pictures," said Fred, his eyes mischeviously gleaming. "We have quite a collection." Accompanied George. Harry nodded, beaming. Ron gaped, disbelieving, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. Hermione simply sighed, embarrassed, raised her eyebrows at the density of her red- haired friend and walked out, shaking her head. Harry, Fred and Georges' chuckles followed her until she left the common room entirely.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was only when she flumped down on her four-poster and picked up a quill, did Hermione realise that all her books were down in the common room, where she'd just left. She sighed to herself. Most of her usual " must do work" energy had suddenly drained out of her, and ended up doodling on a spare piece of parchment.  
  
" Dear Make-shift Diary, I'm really looking forward to this Christmas, but then again, I always love Christmas time. But with my parents argument at the back of my mind, nagging at me all the time, I can just imagine getting their divorce papers for a christmas present, or a note saying that I'm really adopted and I have to go into an orphanage. At least I'll be at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron this Christmas. I can't wait for the Gryffindor Christmas party that Fred and George have been planning. I'll have to buy a ticket soon. Maybe Ron will muster up some courage and ask me to dance. That would definitely be an occasion to remember."  
  
Hermione mustered a yawn. It was getting late.  
  
"Anyway diary, I'm rather tired now. I'll have to do my homework tomorrow. Writing to you again soon!  
  
Hermione."  
  
Hermione placed the piece of parchment under her mattress, and put the quill back into its case and laid it on her bedside table. The sun had long set, and although none of her other room-mates had retired to bed yet, she felt physically and emotionally shattered. She wearily changed and crawled under her duvet, letting slumber carry her away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When the girl woke up in the morning, full of energy, she bounded down to the common room to retrieve her books, to cram in some early-morning homework. What she found there was far from what she expected.  
  
A scroll of parchment lay slap-bang in the centre of one of the middle tables, and Hermione assumed that it couldn't be scrap, otherwise the house- elves would have binned it.  
  
Dear Harry or Hermione , I need to clear my head for a while, please don't worry about me. I'll only be gone a few days. Ive just got so much to think about at the moment. Ron.  
  
Hermione stood and gawped at the parchment for a moment, then ran up to the boy's dormitory. Ron's bed was clean, neat and made; all of ron's possesions were gone and pigwideon's cage was also missing. Harry was still asleep in bed.  
  
Hermione roughly shook him awake. "Harry! Harry! Wake up, you idiot! Ron's gone! He's disappeared!!!!"  
  
Author's notes: AARRGGHH!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, you guys have been REALLY nice to give me so many reviews!!!!! I now have over forty! YAY!!!! Im already starting the next chapter right now, so it will be with you soon, and it will be nice and long, I promise. Please review, I'd like to know if this chapter was as good as the others, as it was a lil bitty, seeing as I got writer's block slap-bang in the middle of writing it. 


	6. Wherever you are

A little out of the Ordinary  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author's Notes: HHHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!!! SCHOOL'S OUT 4 EVA!!! - Yeah, I wish. In  
September I'll be starting all my GCSE work- but luckily I never again have  
to have another French, History, religious studies or cookery lesson EVER  
again. YAY!!! My French teacher is such a vampire. Oh WAIT, my EX-French  
teacher is such a vampire.  
  
Chapter 6  
The feeling just wouldn't sink in. He couldn't be gone. As Harry so  
eloquently put it, it would be an "un-ron-like thing to do, just up and  
leave without a reason."  
They had searched all day for him, first in the most obvious places,  
followed by the unobvious ones. He couldn't have left the grounds, and  
Harry and Hermione were in great doubt that he would be outside, let alone  
in the forbidden forest in the minus temperatures that the December was  
facing. But they still checked the grounds for good measure.  
When it had been too dark to carry on their task, The two gryffindors had  
to resort to searching the tower, but to no prevail. For once, Hermione  
had refused to alert a teacher to Ron's disappearance, as she knew he was  
in danger of being expelled.  
Hermione walked out onto their prefect balcony, at the top of the  
gryffindor tower. She dropped her cumbersome schoolbag in defeat, she had  
ventured up there to do some quiet homework to take her mind off things,  
but she never seemed to get round to it these days. It was like something  
sitting on her shoulder wasn't allowing her to think of homework. All it  
wanted her to think about was Ron.  
Dark ominous clouds littered the sky, like the dark and depressing  
thoughts scattered across her mind. What if he was hurt? Why would he  
leave?  
Come out moon  
Come out wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are  
  
I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide-awake  
Come and find me  
  
She had no idea why only one day without him could make her so blue.  
Slumber could not comfort her; her mind was reeling with thousands of  
questions begging to be answered.  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my heart's about to break  
Come and find me  
  
She was always left on her own. She'd had a hard enough time with her  
parents being so cold to her, she'd lost all their love, kindness and  
support. She had only just struggled through because of the thought that  
Ron and Harry would be there for her. With Harry, things with him were so  
complicated, half the time she didn't want to bother him with her problems.  
Her heart ached when Ron wasn't there to cheer her up, even if they had to  
only be friends. She had always secretly craved for something more between  
them.  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Coz without you I'm totally lost  
  
It was strange. She wasn't geographically lost in any way, but she was  
lost in a way she'd never felt before. She didn't know where to turn, or  
who to turn to. Hermione wasn't common with this kind of hopelessness.  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are  
  
Dream of him. She did that quite often. Every time she'd wake up and hope  
it had been real. It never had. Wishing and dreaming hadn't done any good  
in the last couple of years, but she still carried on in vain.  
I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while  
  
She smiled sadly. He always made her smile, and at that moment she'd have  
given anything to have him back with her once more. Hermione vowed that  
the next time she saw him she'd hug him like there was no tomorrow. She  
hated to think that she would never see him again. It just wasn't  
possible.  
But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you  
A tear worked its way down her cheek. Having to lose someone dear to your  
heart was a known feeling to her. Her breath caught as she remembered her  
best friend passing away from luekemia at the age of 6. That was probably  
the reason why she was so protective of Harry and Ron, as she was desperate  
not to lose them. Just thinking that she may lose Ron made her cry.  
I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true  
She couldn't come to terms with the fact that in less that two years time,  
she would have to leave Hogwarts. She would miss everything about it.  
Hell, she'd probably even miss Malfoy!  
All good things come to an end, but what if they don't want them to?  
I've hung a wish on every star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you are dreaming too  
Wherever you are  
  
Wherever you are  
Hermione felt her eyes drooping as she drifted into a half-slumber. She  
felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, then carry her a little.  
Before she knew it she felt her bedcovers envelope around her, and a small  
goodnight kiss planted on her lips, a warm hand cradling her face, and the  
whispered words "goodnight, 'mione". Then she dropped off completely.  
The next morning, when she woke up in her four-poster bed, she could  
have sworn she'd dreamt it. But had she?  
  
*~*~*~*  
Author's notes: Note to readers: this is a pre-OOTP fic, if you hadnt  
already guessed. I started it before the 5th book came out, and it would  
be too complicated to try and change it. Ok, this fic's turned out to be  
longer than I thought, but I think there will be 2 more chapters, maximum.  
I'm sorry it's taken this long, but I'll have a long chapter as the last  
chapter to keep all you ppl happy!  
With many thanx to:  
Highlandgurl  
RonandHerm4eva  
Hermione-Hogwarts  
Straycat  
Alouta  
  
Oh, and Ally, it's the philosopher's stone in the original english version. 


	7. finding and arguing

A little out of the ordinary Chapter SEVEN By Jammie-Bro  
  
*PUFF* FINALLY! Chapter 7 here at last!!!! So sorry it's taken this long.  
  
Sometimes Hermione would really despise him. Others, she had the strong urge to just run and throw her arms around him for no particular reason. He had the kind of charm of a rugged schoolboy, and posessed the mischeviousness of his older brothers. He would jump to damned stupid conclusions, and his stubornness really riled her at times, but how could she be mad at him for long when a cheeky grin played on his lips and his blue-green eyes sparkled? One of those looks would practically reduce her to incomprihendable goo, without her quite knowing why. A tiny voice on her shoulder had been telling her the answer to her question for a good year and a half now, but she'd been ignoring it, and there was no reason to stop now.  
Why on earth had he gone? Was it anything to do with her, or had he just done it to be a great prat?  
  
The snow lay thick and soft on the windowsills, turrets, and every other outdoor surface as far as she could see. There was an amazing view for miles, everything glistening white, up to the horison, where the crisp blue sky and cold sun hung. Few people were walking the grounds round the castle, and although a pleasure to the eye, the scenery seemed......  
  
deserted.  
  
Just how she felt. She couldnt fight the intense longing to be with him; all she wanted was to see him, talk to him, any contact with him would seem heavenly to her. She bitterly laughed quietly to herself. She was having Ron-withdrawal.  
  
*Right* She thought to herself, *I can't sit here looking out the window all day- I'll go and do some homework.... wait a second- where's my bag? Erm, think, hermione, think! Where was the last place i had it? Wait- I know- the prefect balcony! of course!!*  
  
The girl drew her robes tighter around her as she felt the cold outdoor air nip at her body. There was hardly anything out there, no-one seemed to have been out since she had the night before. The freezing white blanket had consumed everything, making her inwardly groan. Her bag would probably be soaked- her books ruined. She turned to face the door back to the common room when she spotted the knapsack. It was dry and untouched by the snow, in a small alcove above a small cuboard door built into the wall. She was surprised she'd never noticed it before. She wondered what was kept in there; it looked of decent size- the door rose to her waist, and about the same width across. It seemed unlocked. Glancing hastily around to check that Mrs. Norris wasnt stalking around, Hermione reached for the handle and quietly prised the cuboard open. She silently gasped. Ron was curled up in the cuboard.  
  
It took all of Hermione's self-composure not to give him a good kick then and there. But as she looked closer at his sleeping form, she noticed that he was shivering from the cold. It obviously didnt help sleeping in a stone box for the best part of a day and a half. She sighed, a sad smile forming on her lips. He did look unbelievably cute when he was sleeping. That almost made her forgive him immediately. Almost. She shook her head at the thoughts spinning around her brain, and put a levitating charm on Ron's sleeping form, his luggage and a rather disgruntled pigwidgeon, retieved her bag and directed herself to the common room.  
  
Later that day, Ron sqeezed his eyes open to find himself covered with a large duvet, a steaming mug of hot chocolate by his side, and his best friends standing over him. Harry looked rather relieved, but Hermione seemed torn between emotions- like she had just remembered to be more than a little ticked off with him. "So you're awake!" Harry greeted cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" "Fine thanks." Ron replied, beginning to get up. Hermione stepped in his way. He looked up to meet her eyes. "Oh no you don't, Ron Weasley. You decide to just run off and expect it to be okay? Do you realise how many school rules I've broken to save your neck??" He sighed and shook his head slightly. He didn't want to explain or argue at that time. Harry made a silent and hasty exit- he could detect a Ron-Hermione face-off approaching. "Thank you very much for saving my neck, hermione. Now will you please move out of my way?" "No I certainly will not, Ron." Her voice was steadily rising. "I'd like an explanation on why you ran off like that! You didn't even tell Harry, and he's your best friend!" "I don't feel like talking about it, Hermione." Ron was starting to get angry. "You don't feel like talking about it? I'll tell you what I don't feel like doing Ron, I don't like lying to Professor McGonagall and everybody else or doing all your prefect duties, or worrying to death about you when you decide to bugger off without an explanation!" By this time the two were standing five feet apart, Hermione blocking the doorway so Ron had no way of getting out of the argument. "Well, you shouldn't worry about me, It's not like I'm your boyfriend! I can look after myself!" angry tears were beginning to show in her eyes. " Sometimes I wonder why I do worry, if this is the kind of response I get! I can't help it if I care about you!!"  
  
Both became silent, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Her fuming hunched shoulders dropped in defeat- she didn't want to fight anymore. Somehow this fight had affected her more, emotionally, than all the others had. The unforgiving stone lump sitting on her heart had just doubled in size and weight. Her gaze dropped to the floor and she turned to leave. A hand caught her shoulder and guided her back round. It pulled up her chin, her gaze returning to him. His thumb wiped away her tears. His face was etched with concern and apologies, with a slight ron grin thrown in for good measure. "I'm sorry." She knew he meant it. Suddenly she was too tired to fight, too tired to hear- or to care about why he had gone, too tired to worry about the lump in her chest that had decreased significantly in size but was still there, and too tired to think properly. As long as he was there now... Hermione found herself burying her face in his crumpled shirt and enjoying the feeling of his arms wrap around her. The girl could feel his breath on her neck, and then she became aware that she was grinning like a complete idiot. She didn't know how long they stood there, like that, for. She couldnt care about time. An eternity wouldnt have been long enough. But she retired to bed with a promise from Ron that he would tell her everything in the morning, butterflies in her stomach and fatigue so great that she didn't question the fluttering inside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas eve seemed to fly by, and although anxiety was prodding at her, Hermione decided to carry on as usual, waiting patiently for her best friend's explanation to why he ran off for a day and a half. By dinnertime, though, the prodding had mounted to a stabbing sensation and she was beginning to think he was avoiding her at all costs. After buying a Gryffindor Christmas Party ticket (which was to be held later on that evening) from Fred and George in a bedecked Great hall, she spotted him at the top of the main staircase, in conversation with Harry. A pretty blonde Hufflepuff girl walked past the two boys, and Hermione watched as Ron gaped at her. Fred had obviously noticed it too, as he nudged george and the two burst out laughing. Hermione fumed. Just when she thought he was beyond that! The bushy-haired teen stormed out of the castle, through the snowy grounds, and all the way to hogmeade. Even though the was still shaking with rage and fighting back angry tears as she entered the streets of the town, she had decided she was going to take serious action: to do some critical de-stress shopping.  
  
Author's Notes: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY that I havent updated in AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Sorry, I'm in a strange mood. Anyway, here is a long list of BIG thankyous to all those AMAZINGLY KIND ppl who have put up with my awful updating.  
  
^-^ HUGE THANKS TO:  
  
MuggleBornWItch2 Wiccan-One 14 Lovely Heather RonandHerm4eva Hermiones-Hogwarts Chic Ally Highlandgurl Raigeki Hilary Second Breakfast Hermione182 Veronica Robyn Lael Cassgurl087 Elvencherry07 Brat I luv sirius +ron Adina Quill Writer-fan Strayc@t Alouta Rosie Shans Trickhayden CurlsOfGold Ct_lyts Luna_negra Jenny Star  
  
Fewf! I think I got everyone. I VERY MUCH appreciate every comment, and I will get the last chapter up VERY soon! I've already written ¾ of it!!! Cya all soon! (oh and If u feel like reviewing that would be REALLY nice. Thanks.) ( 


	8. The finale: Gryffindor Christmas Eve Par...

A little out of the Ordinary By Jammie-Bro Chapter Eight  
  
Author's notes: HELLO PEOPLE! This is the eighth, and final, *silence whooping please* chapter of 'A little out of the ordinary'. In the time span of beginning and completing this fic, which is about 8 months- (arg) I still haven't been able to come up with a better title. Again, I apologize for my awful spelling, unabletoupadateuritis (which has been plauging me since my dad found the bill from my internet use) And very very very bad use of grammar. Oh, and the occasional character bashing, which may have arisen from time to time. But, hopefully, my love for R/H has dragged you, the wonderful readers, to the last chapter. So thank you all. And I will take note to stick with one-off stories, as you won't have to wait for me to update, like those 5 wonderful people who put me on their author alert list, or the 2/3 that added me to favorite author lists!!! I love you all!! Credit to you at the end of the chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron ran his hand restlessly through his hair. Where was she? The party was going to start in an hour's time, and all the other girls are up in their dormitories, getting ready.  
  
"I wonder where hermione's got to- She said she'd help us put up the banners." Harry said, voicing Ron's opinions.  
  
"I don't know," Ron replied, "but I hope she gets back soon."  
  
The common room looked an elegant picture. The lights were low, the fires crackling merrily in their hearths. Tinsel was draped from anywhere hangable; A majestic Christmas tree bedecked with tiny golden lions, scarlet baubles and hoards of fairy lights stood in the corner of the common room. The room itself seemed to have enlargened for the occasion, housing a small bar and refreshments table, hosting what seemed like half the great hall's food and a good portion of honeydukes. A colourful banner plastered above the portrait hole sung Christmas carols rather drunkenly at anyone who passed in or out.  
  
Suddenly there was a flurry of bags, a bushy-haired girl and snow as the portrait hole opened and a figure bustled in.  
  
"Hi hermione" Harry greeted without looking up.  
  
"Hey 'mione, where've you been?" Ron asked.  
  
Without any regard to her surroundings, the girl scurried amidst the chaos and disappeared up the girls' staircase. She left in her wake a crowd of shocked faces and a trail of melting slush from her boots.  
  
"What's with her?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
Harry merely shrugged, and continued hanging decorations. The boy who lived had obviously grasped the concept of never being able to understand girls, and not bothering to try. But to Ron, girls in general were a curiosity. And, of course, one girl in particular was an enigma to him....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Christmas Eve party finally arrived. All the gryffindors were particularly unrecognizable without the usual red and gold uniforms; dress robes of every colour under the sun (and the people inhabiting them) milled around, buying pranks off the party hosts, picking off the refreshments, and dancing on the newly extended dancefloor. Christmas tunes were caroling out of no-where and the atmosphere was relaxed yet excited; anticipating and merry. Neville had already drunk too much butterbeer and was goaded into eating a multicolour meringue; his hair turned from one shocking colour to the next at regular intervals. Seamus's cousin thought it would be funny to send him an early Christmas present- an enchanted leprechaun to follow him around. It was soon tied against the wall, squeaking angrily at anyone who tried to pinch his festive hat.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and all the usual suspects attended. It seemed the whole of Gryffindor house was within the four walls...  
  
Except Hermione.  
  
Ron groaned inwardly. She was probably doing homework, refusing to come down, or writing a novel to Vicky. He shuddered with anger. He hoped to anything and everything holy that she wasn't doing that. He stood at the table that rested in the alcove between the boys and girls' staircases, butterbeer in hand, though it was still full. He thought he must look a right prat, though at least he wasn't wearing that hideous maroon thing that really couldn't be classed as a robe. The deep blue dress robe suited him very well, as according to his mother "matched his lovely eyes." Ron wasn't really listening to the comment at the time, he was far more suspicious of the motive of the people who had given it to him. His wonderful brothers. Ron was certain there was some kind of wizard wheeze hidden in it somewhere.  
  
All the rest of the girls had descended the girls' staircase at least ten minutes before, giggling their heads off. It was not a nice thing to experience. Sure, they looked like models and very pretty and all that, but they had all looked him up and down, then smiled with their piercing giggles. It was grating. Ginny, however, being his sister, said "You look better than last year, Ron!" and ran away before he could smack her. Ron looked up at the stairs again, almost ready to give up.  
  
Hermione pulled her new dress up slightly as she descended her eyes locked firmly on her feet so to not stand on the garment. When she finally glanced up, two steps from the bottom, she saw a pair of blue eyes gazing up at her, his face smiling. She smiled back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This IS a first, Ron!" Hermione commented as they danced. Maybe it was because they'd both knocked a butterbeer back, but hermione reminded herself that there was hardly any alcohol in the type they'd drunken. She grinned for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.  
  
"Well, I must have missed out on a helluva lot." He laughed. She smiled inwardly. Trust Ron. Trust him to say that. Yet the minute she thought she knew him inside out, he'd do or say something that would throw it all up in the air, and she'd have to start from scratch. The song faded from the room and the two went to get a drink. For some strange reason, Hermione felt as if she was someone else tonight. Like someone had crawled into her skin and started walking around in it. She tingled from her fingers all the way down to her toes, her cheeks were pink; and she had a funny feeling it had nothing to do with the dancing. They sat down at the small bar, Ron opting for another butterbeer, hermione stuck for what to order.  
  
"Try one of these." Lavender piped up from the other end of the bar. She held aloft a bottle of J2O. "ItÆs Apple and Mango. Very good for the skin!"  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the fact that Lavender was only drinking something because it benefited her complexion, and glanced over at George, who was acting as barman. Ron, however, was raising an eyebrow at lavender.  
  
"Since when did you advertise drinks companies?" he said jokingly. When she opened her mouth to reply George cut her off.  
  
"Well if I offered you it, you'd think I'd spiked it!" Ron smirked and nodded in agreement. Hermione did roll her eyes that time. "Can I finally have a drink now?"  
  
So she and Ron ended up sitting on the table between the two dormitory staircases, observing the party from a slight distance, sipping their drinks through straws. Hermione had finally decided on J2O, enjoying the refreshing taste, hoping it would clear her head from the warm, fuzzy feeling she was getting, which she had the suspicion was coming from sitting very close to Ron. It wasn't that she didn't like the sensation of a hundred butterflies flitting inside of her, but she had the inkling that if she didn't get rid of it she would say or do something completely imbecilic. At the moment, they were lingering in a comfortable silence, debating in their own minds whether to say something or not.  
  
"You know what?" Hermione asked Ron, out of the blue, "You're really quirky." Okay, that was the most imbecilic thing she could have said. Ron turned slightly to face her, his eyebrows raised, as if he hadn't believed what she'd just said. She couldn't believe she'd said it either. Her face almost mirrored his; with the exception of her mouth slightly open in shock. "That must be the first time I've said something without thinking about it." She said, almost to herself.  
  
Ron laughed. "That must be where you and I differ!" he grinned, "because I rarely think of what I'm going to say;- it just comes out of my mouth!"  
  
"Maybe that's why you talk so much rubbish!" Hermione shot back at him, an evil smile crossing her features. Ron stuck his tounge out at her and tried to scowl at her, but his unmistakable grin easily showed through. They both started to laugh at each other's faces. When they finally turned back to the party, Ron put down his empty bottle and unintentionally put his hand down beside Hermione's. Slowly, he took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. Ron gazed off into the distance and after a few moments, said quietly,  
  
"Maybe I am quirky- or maybe I just plan things you don't expect." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand gently, then had to look away quickly, as she knew an absolutely huge insane grin had broken out over her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After about half an hour of talking; but not about much; it was strange that although he was one of her best friends, Hermione found that she hadn't really talked to Ron in this way before, but still smiling like she couldn't shake it from her face, Hermione heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, Ron!" It was Harry, looking quite flushed, drink in hand. He looked very chuffed with himself. "How are you getting along?" he asked, but not really waiting for an answer. From what she could make out, Harry had danced with most of the girls there, but spent most of the time in Ginny's company. When he finally walked away, swaying ever so slightly, Ron burst out into hysterics, and guestured to his little sister on the other side of the room. He made a drinking motion with his spare hand, careful not to let go of the one holding hermione's. Ginny giggled and nodded. Hermione looked on in shock.  
  
The party's end came to quickly for Hermione; Fred announced the last two dances near to eleven and it seemed everyone moved to the floor. Slade's 'Merry Christmas' boomed from invisible speakers and all of Gryffindor house sung at the top of their voices and danced wildly. The last song was slower. Hermiones' heart beat quickened as a familiar hand- she'd lost it in the crowd- slipped back into hers. She already knew who it was as she turned, smiling up at him. His eyes twinkled as he smiled just as capturingly back, Hermione feeling an arm slide around her back. Before she knew it her arms were resting around his neck, and although she willed her body to move to the music, she was frozen in his gaze again, he in hers. Nothing else mattered.  
  
So this is Christmas,  
  
And what have you done?  
  
Another year over,  
  
A new one just begun  
  
And so Merry Christmas  
  
I hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear ones,  
  
The old and the young  
  
Her head was moving up to rest on his shoulder, as he had begun to move, ever so slightly, to the music that was seeping back into her ears. That feeling was back, and so was the speaking-without-thought syndrome.  
  
"This beats a Yule Ball any day." She heard herself whisper into Ron's ear. His eyes widened, and his head pulled back slightly to look at her. This was the second time Hermione had blurted out comments in that evening, but even if the circumstances were different, it wouldn't have made him less surprised. Yet when he pulled back, their faces ended up inches apart. Ron's breath caught in his throat. Hermione's eyes were gazing into his with a look of daring and- was that affection? His lips were almost touching hers when the crowd started bumping past them. The song had ended. The moment was over. Hermione reached slightly and kissed his cheek, and when she pulled away he caught a flash of disappointment etched on her features, only to be replaced by a fake smile when Ginny and Harry (who was more than a little drunk by then) approached them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, I hate cleaning up." Ron complained as the two prefects, accompanied by Fred and George, tidied and tried to restore the common room to its' original format, much to the dissapointment of the weasley twins, who protested that "there should be a mini-bar in the common room all the time!"  
  
Ginny had escorted Harry to bed to look after him, as by that time, he had drunk so much it would taken Fluffy a while to consume the same quantity.  
  
"At least you aren't cleaning the muggle way." Hermione retorted, putting an engorgement charm on one of the sofas, that had been shrunked to toy size for the sake of storage during the party.  
  
"I suppose." Ron considered, summoning the binbag to him and continuing to levitate the rubbish into the bin, "But why can't we let the house-elves do this?"  
  
"BECAUSE, RON, I gave them the night off." Hermione said proudly. Ron groaned.  
  
She immediately accelerated off into one of her rants, exclaiming that house-elves only get a few days off a year, and that studies showed that elves were the hardest-worked creatures in the wizarding world...  
  
Fred and George shook their heads in a 'he's set her off AGAIN' fashion, packed up their wizarding wheezes case and stock for the mini-bar, and trooped up the stairs, waving sarcastically to their younger brother as they left. Hermione failed to notice this, though. She was still in mid- rant, oblivious to the fact that they were the last two left in the common room..  
  
"it's hugely unfair, Ron, that you take the work of the house-elves for gra...."  
  
She stopped mid sentance, not through choice, but because Ron had pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh," He said, "You wouldnt want to wake everyone up, would you?" Hermione turned a shade of garnet and did as she was told. ~*~*~*~  
  
When everything had been cleaned up, and the common room had eventually been returned to its original stature, the two Gryffindor Prefects collapsed on the sofa opposite the fire. Ron reached for some white chocolate in the bowl beside him, then offered some to hermione. To his surprise, she didn't complain about how it was bad for the teeth, and accepted it without quell. She was suspiciously quiet. Just as Ron was about to question why, she ventured quietly, "Ron? Why did you disappear?" Ron gulped, thought a minute, then turned it around. "What's the stupidest reason you could think of?" He said, "Because that's probably bang on target." Hermione replied quickly, and although her face held the 'if you made me worried for no reason I will kill you' look, but her voice expressed amusement. "To annoy me." Ron took on the role of an inspiring quiz-show host; "That's a good one, but no. Keep going!" Hermione smiled dryly and played along. "Is it because you were. hiding from Snape because you wanted to get out of that essay you *havent* done yet?" "For this big invisible cheque," Ron said, pretending to hold a large piece of card aloft, "I'm afraid that's . incorrect." Hermione's expression turned almost pleading as she slowly took hold of his hands, bringing them down a little. "Please, Ron, I really want to know. It wasn't a joke. I was.. really worried." Her grip on his hands tightened marginally, and Ron sighed. He knew he had to tell her. "Well, I went because......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled. Although it was a rubbish reason, she had promised not to laugh, and she didn't. She just silently accepted his opinions, swearing to herself that she would never understand the minds of boys. They had now fallen into a strange, quite uncomfortable silence. Both had not seemed to realise that they were still holding hands. Ron eventually broke hermione out of her non-thinking thoughts by asking a question that clogged up her throat, yet she had somehow known it was coming. "Hermione, have you, . err. spoken to your parents recently?" She shook her head, attempting to find her voice. "No. but I . think. whatever happens, . I'll be okay." Even though she had re-assured herself, tears still began to well in her eyes. *You ruined our lives! We didn't even have you!* The memories of what they said flooded back into her head in tidal waves. Not again. She'd been trying to forget for so long. Ron, seeing her tears, wrapped his arms around her. Then after a minute, he said quietly, "You know you'll always be welcome at the burrow." She smiled, though her eyes were still streaming. She snuggled her head closer into his chest and returned the embrace, wondering how she could fit so perfectly next to his body. "You know what?" Ron asked no-one in particular, "If you were adopted, Malfoy has been more wrong than he could have bargained for: you could be from a more pure-blood family than him!" Hermione managed to laugh as she wiped away the last lingering droplets from her face, rising her head to meet Ron's. He was grinning again. And now, she was, too.  
  
Hermione was finally truly happy. The stone of worries that had lay in her stomach for the past few months had vanished completely, because now, she knew. She knew that whatever was thrown in her path, Ron would be there with her to help fight it. Even though he was stubborn, insufferable, teasing git who could make her laugh or cry; she didn't care. Because she loved him for it. He was the only one allowed to tease her, along with Harry. Even though she didn't love Harry like she loved Ron, he was a brother to her. How could she ask for anything more? She had her two best friends, she didn't want or care about blood (or not so blood)family.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing against his neck, and Ron leaned back against the sofa, Hermione tucked up in his arms. She never wanted the moment to end. Not ever. She felt him kiss her forehead and whisper an almost inaudible 'goodnight', and before she succumbed to sleep, she heard her lips return the phrase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke on Christmas morning to find herself half-sitting, half-lying on one of the sofas in the common room. She jumped when she felt something stir beneath her head. it was only then she looked down and found two warm arms wrapped around her, and realised the thing that was rising and falling beneath her was Ron's chest, which she had ended up using as a pillow.  
  
Her mind reeled with questions. What had happened last night? Was this all a dream? How had she gotten into this position? Did harry know? Was Professor McGonagall going to take away her prefect badge for falling asleep on the sofa, setting a bad example, with a boy, nonetheless??  
  
She quickly discovered that it was too early in the morning to question everything, and her head hurt just thinking about it. With a small sigh, the girl rested her head back on Ron's torso and noticed that it was incredibly warm and comfortable, that the steady sound of his heart beating was wonderfully soothing. Just as she was drifting back into the land of slumber, she tilted her head to glance up at his peaceful face, and before she could question herself why, her hand was moving up and lingering near his freckled cheeks. Only then did she manage to get back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning." she said, he returned the greeting, and strangely they found themselves smiling at each other. Ron's eyes studied her gentle features, then looked to find one of Hermione's hands resting inches away from the side of his head. She saw him glance at it, and her mouth blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh, you have something on your nose."  
  
"Where?" He asked, reaching up to rub "the something" away. His hand met Hemione's; they both froze, eyes locked. Forever seemed to pass, both trying to read the emotions running across the others' faces. Then finally, Ron intertwined his fingers with Hermione's, and a small smile crept across her face.  
  
As if the rules of magnetism had suddenly come into play, their faces were drawing closer to each other. Ron found his lips centimetres away from hers; hovering between bliss and heartache, friendship and love. The tension seemed unbearable. But for the first time in his life, Ron felt he was meant for the moment.  
  
Their lips met. He felt lightheaded, not being able to think anything, just feeling like he was nibbling on a raw emotion pie, the most delicious of its kind. And slowly her mouth opened under his and he lost all senses except the feeling of his heart pounding against hers. When they finally pulled away from each other Ron felt like his life line had been cut- if he didn't have to breathe he would be very glad to kiss her all day.  
  
Sitting up slightly, he met her eyes once more and they smiled back into his. Like he had only just realized their surroundings, Ron leaned close to her again, and whispered "Merry Christmas." Then the warm numbing feeling washed over him for the second time that morning as Hermione's arms wound around his neck and his lips were brought to hers.  
  
Harry had an acute hangover, but he was certain that he was seeing straight as he groggily descended the stairs to the common room. He stopped, staring, a few steps from the bottom. Ginny crept up behind him and gasped, relaxed, and smiled. "It's about time." She said, keeping her voice down so not to disturb the two on the sofa. "True," Harry replied, "But it still is A Little Out Of The Ordinary."  
  
~*~* FIN *~*~  
  
Author's notes: WOW. I CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY FINISHED! YAY!!!!! WAS THE FLUFF METER FULL TO BURSTING?? Oh, when I say yay I don't mean I'm glad it's over and done with, I mean I'm glad that I finally finished the most fluffy chapter of ALL TIME! WAHOO!!! Sadly, even though I've got that loved-up feeling that makes me want to jump up n down n clap, I've got no boyfriend to glomp and snuggle up and watch a good movie with. Oh well, enough of me whining. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you readers- you must have the patience of angels to cope with me and my awful updating. AND I HAVE 53 REVIEWS! TAKE THAT, ALL YOU PPL WHO DOUBT ME!!!!!!! HA-HA! I promise you I will give you all reader- author feedback when I next update, whether it be my bio- or if I re-post this chapter with all the thanks and comments on it. In the meantime, YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL AUTHORS AND READERS FOR READING AND PUTTING UP WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I'm blarbering again now. Any comments, mistakes, hate mail etc, clik box at bottom! Thanks again for reading. Jammie-Bro xx 


End file.
